


Taffetta

by TintedPink



Series: The Avengers Polycule [4]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH PINK, morgan runs the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Pepper and Stephen watching Morgan and Tony have fun, and then joining in.





	Taffetta

**Author's Note:**

> So, I based this off of a combination of Easter dress up styles (and like my mostly terrible memories of “getting dressed” for church as a child) and Beltane traditions, because the imagery of their outfits was very ‘Easter,’ but I have a hard time writing about Christian holidays because trauma, so I wrote about Beltane instead. :) You can ignore the holiday aspects, this fic is barely religious, but I felt like I had to warn for it anyway.  
> Morgan is their collective child, in case that wasn’t obvious. Pepper and Stephen are the responsible ones. Except Stephen can’t be trusted to be responsible for himself, only others, so Pepper and Tony take care of him in that respect. :)  
> Morgan runs that house though, let’s be real.

Stephen and Pepper are sitting back on the porch, sipping hot tea and lemonade respectively. The spring breeze just barely ruffles Stephen’s loose black hair, while Pepper’s impeccable bun remains immovable at the base of her neck. Her suit is a pale pink to compliment Morgan’s taffeta dress, and the tie of Stephen’s all black suit matches it perfectly.

Morgan and Tony are playing a game Morgan was obviously making up on the spot, her brown eyes sparkling with laughter as Tony chased her and then was chased in turn. His suit is the same pale pink as Peppers, Morgan was on a pink kick, but his tie, like most of Morgan’s dress, was a midnight black. It was a good thing he’d probably never have cause to wear the pink suit again because it, along with Morgan’s layers of taffeta, were starting to look a little bit crusted with dirt and lake mist.

“That watch is an antique, Tony.” Pepper reminds him when they look like they’re getting too close to the water. If she tells him to be careful he’ll just take it as a dare, so she’s had to find new ways of curtailing her husband’s antics, which were only ever egged on by their daughter.

“If he goes in the water, Morgan will follow.” Stephen said, looking at Pepper over the rim of his tea cup.

“I know,” she sighed, but there was just enough of an upturn to her lips that he knew that she didn’t mind. “And if they go in, one of us is going to have to fish them out.”

“Not it.” Stephen said as he took a sip of his tea and Pepper glared at him.

“This was your idea, you coward.” The insult doesn’t have any venom behind it, her eyes, so much like Morgan’s, are shining in the afternoon sun. “Your holiday, your responsibility to fish the children out of the lake.”

“I didn’t create the holiday, I just brought it to your attention, and then Tony appropriated it.”

“You know how he is about holidays.”

“Yeah, I do.” Morgan had been getting anxious about Easter. Some of her classmates were talking about dressing up and hunting eggs and church. Maybe they’d made the collective agreement to forget about church, but they had done the hunt for eggs and candy, Stephen reminding them all of some less practiced traditions for the holiday “Beltane” that fell around the same time as Easter, with roots that predated it. They’d had some friends, partners and metamores over, danced around a maypole “just for Morgan to enjoy it, really,” and let her loose finding eggs in a more scavenger hunt based way than a traditional easter egg hunt usually called for. Now everyone was gone, Morgan was sugar high and Tony was right there with her. “I don’t know if I said, but it was a beautiful party. You’ve still got it.” He winked at her and she laughed.

“Of course I still have it. What kind of woman do you take me for?” She sipped her lemonade, pink on Morgan’s instistence, and then sighed when she heard the splash coming from the lake. She closed her eyes. “Which one?”

“Morgan.” Stephen smiled, already shedding his suit jacket and tie.

“Oh, I’ll get them. You said not it.” Pepper stood up to remove her blazer, glad that she’d forgone a skirt for well fitting pants.

“Actually, I was going to join them, it seems like a lovely afternoon for a swim.”

The smile lines around Pepper’s eyes crinkled when she laughed and Stephen had to draw her in for a kiss.

“Hey! I see you two!” Tony yelled, his voice full of mock indignance. Pepper and Stephen pull apart to look at him, both unable to hide their amusement.

“Maybe this would be you if you weren’t knee high in lake water.” Stephen called out, watching as Tony picked Morgan up and set her on his hip, her black taffeta weighed down by the water.

“I think we’re having more fun, wouldn’t you say, Morgan?”

“The lake is more fun than kissing!” Morgan yelled, flinging her hands at them like the water droplets from her fingers might reach them. “Come on!”

Pepper leant her forehead against Stephen and got the rest of her giggles out, then pulled back to look at him. “They make a convincing case.”

“I don’t see how we can disagree.”

They walk towards the water holding hands, but they’re both drenched before they reach the coast line, Morgan and Tony working in tandem to splash water at them.

Neither of them are mad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/185342052004/taffeta)


End file.
